<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vanille's Punishment by Once_Upon_A_Thyme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212242">Vanille's Punishment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Thyme/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Thyme'>Once_Upon_A_Thyme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Besides lesbians everything is canon compliant, Discipline, Dom Lightning, F/F, Implied Lightning x Fang, PWP without Porn, Punishment, Spanking, Vanille is a brat, Whipping, not sexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Thyme/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Thyme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While effectively put on babysitting duty in Oerba, Lightning decides she's had enough of Vanille's shenanigans and spanks her soundly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lightning &amp; Oerba Yun Fang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vanille's Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- Warning: non-sexual but intense spanking</p><p>- So, Lightning always came off as a strict Dom type to me, and Vanille can be bratty, so this scenario doesn't seem too unlikely to me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was sunset in Oerba, and the crystal fields around the abandoned town sparked in the dying light. The only colors of the town was the gold light glancing off rusted metal buildings and a fading red sky with purple dusk already settling in at the edges of the horizon. Fang had left in the cold, early morning to hunt and had not been back since. Lightning sat outside with her back against an old tree and oiled her gunblade. From where she was sitting she could see the entire town and the Cie’th on the bridge at the outskirts. </p><p>Lightning told herself that Fang knew what she was doing—she had lived here six hundred years ago, she knew the terrain, and she was an accomplished hunter. Surely a few Cie’th wouldn’t pose her any trouble. And still, Lightning wished Fang had told her she was leaving instead of stealing from their bed before the sun rose. She supposed it wouldn’t have mattered anyway—someone had to stay behind and watch the kids. </p><p>Hope was at the kitchen table reading a book by candle light. He kept one hand under the table, absently flicking the knife she had given him in and out as he read. At least he was quiet. All Vanille had done the whole day was complain—about the lack of food, about having to stay close to camp, about the incessant rasp of Hope’s blade—since she woke there hadn’t been a single quiet moment. Except now. Perhaps she had gotten tired and fallen asleep, or had finally gained some sense. Neither probability was likely. </p><p>Lightning sheathed her blade at her hip and stood up. It was growing dark, and Fang would probably be back soon. The Cie’th would be roaming closer to the village now, and Lightning wanted to make sure that everyone was safe inside. She walked into the kitchen and set the kettle Vanille had found on the hearthstones to heat. Pulse nights were cold, and she looked forward to a cup of coffee to warm her. She still had some packets of instant coffee left, and it would make keeping watch throughout the night easier. </p><p>“Have you seen Vanille?” Lightning asked. She held out her hands to warm them by the fire. </p><p>“No,” Hope said. “I thought she was with Snow.” </p><p>“Snow? He’s in the other room sleeping.” </p><p>Hope turned a page. “Sorry… I haven’t really been paying attention lately. Maybe she went outside? The last I saw her, she said she was taking a short walk.” </p><p>“A walk.” Lightning narrowed her eyes. “I didn’t see her leave.” </p><p>“Neither did I, and I’ve been in the kitchen since this afternoon. The last I saw her she was in the bedroom. You know, I think she said that there was another exit in one of the rooms. Something about Pulse architecture maybe.” </p><p>“So she left through the back,” Lightning said, “and hasn’t come back since. When she comes home, she’s going to be in a world of trouble.” </p><p>There were muffled footsteps, then Snow padded in barefoot. His hair was a bird’s nest, and his shirt was buttoned wrong. He yawned. “What’s all the commotion? Hey, is that coffee? I’d kill for some caffeine right now. What’dya say, Light? Help a guy out.” </p><p>“No.” Lightning crossed her arms. “Nice try, but I know you had a cup yesterday morning. You’re not even remotely sneaky.” </p><p>Snow shrugged. “I just figured we’re all in this together.” </p><p>Lightning sighed. “Have you seen Vanille?” </p><p>“Yeah. That’s why I’m up. She came in quiet enough, but since I joined NORA I’ve been kind of a light sleeper. I guess combat’ll do that to you—” </p><p>“Where is she?” Lightning said. </p><p>Snow ran a hand through his hair. “In the bedroom off mine. Why?” </p><p>Lightning didn’t answer. Instead, she stalked through the bedroom Snow had been sleeping in and entered the bedroom she and Fang had been sharing. Vanille squeaked in surprise. She hid her hands behind her back and jumped to her feet. </p><p>“Goodness! Don’t people from Cocoon know how to knock?” </p><p>“I’m not playing games today, Vanille. I told you not to wander the town unless you’re with an adult. I know you snuck out this evening, so you can forget the excuses.” </p><p>“But I can take care of myself,” Vanille insisted. “I just wanted to have some fun, like it was before I ever came to Cocoon.” </p><p>“I said I wasn’t going to listen to any excuses. This is a dangerous place, Vanille—you know that more than anyone. This isn’t the first time you’ve been reckless, either. It’s time someone taught you a lesson.” </p><p>Vanille’s eyes widened. “Wh-what do you mean?” </p><p>“You disobeyed me and you put yourself in danger. Do you think that Fang would want you roaming after dark by yourself? What you did today was incredibly foolish and selfish, and you deserve to be punished.” </p><p>“Wait,” Vanille cried, “you can’t do this!” She darted for the door, but Lightning stopped her. </p><p>“Since you’re acting like a spoiled child, I’m going to punish you like one.” Lightning’s expression didn’t change. It was a stern, no-nonsense look that brooked no argument. “I’m going to spank you, and you can either cooperate or not, but each time you disobey me you’ll be spanked extra. Am I clear?” </p><p>Vanille nodded. </p><p>Lightning strode over to the beside table and picked up a wooden hairbrush. It was Fang’s but Lighting doubted she would mind. She’d heard Fang threaten to spank Vanille on numerous occasions, and had even seen her pull the girl aside to spank her once or twice under the pretext of checking her mark. This punishment had been a long time coming.</p><p>The bed was low to the ground, but it would do. Lightning sat down and gestured to her lap. “Bend over.” </p><p>Vanille hesitated, but obeyed before Lightning had to repeat herself. She laid herself gingerly over Lightning’s lap, balancing with her hands on the wood floor. Lightning shifted her so that Vanille’s bare stomach was across Lighting’s thighs. Then she slipped off the fur covering around Vanille’s hips and flipped up her skirt with a clatter of colored beads. </p><p>Lightning set the hairbrush on the bed and began spanking Vanille without warning. The only sound in the room was the brisk slap of Lightning’s hand across Vanille’s upturned ass. The girl moaned, and Lightning wasn’t entirely sure if it was from pain or pleasure. Maybe both. Her hand began to sting as Vanille’s skin flushed an even pink. </p><p>“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you,” Lightning said flatly. She picked up the hairbrush. “This will put a stop to that.” </p><p>Vanille whimpered. “Please, no. I’ll be good.” </p><p>“It’s too late for that. You can cry all you want, but I’m going to spank you until you’ve learned your lesson.” </p><p>Lightning started with crisp strokes that were loud in the still room. The snap of the hairbrush could most certainly be heard throughout the house, but it would only serve to give Vanille a healthy sense of humility. Vanille squirmed, trying to wriggle off Lightning’s lap. Lightning stopped. </p><p>“What did I say?” </p><p>Vanille mumbled something too quiet to hear. </p><p>“Answer me,” Lightning ordered, punctuating her words with sharp smacks across Vanille’s upper thighs. </p><p>“Not to disobey,” Vanille cried, “or else I’ll get spanked more.” </p><p>Lightning hooked one leg over Vanille’s hips and rested her boot against the bedside table. With Vanille pinned in place, Lightning spanked her fast and hard across the thighs until there were two matching red marks. Vanille wailed, and her legs kicked. Lightning continued spanking until Vanille stopped struggling. </p><p>“P-p-please,” Vanille sobbed. “I won’t disobey you again, I promise! I’ve learned my lesson!” </p><p>“If you had, you wouldn’t still be over my lap,” Lightning said. She gave Vanille a few more deliberate smacks with the hairbrush and let her up. Vanille scrambled to her feet. “We’re not finished just yet. I want you to go right next to the house to that thicket near the window and cut yourself a switch. If it’s not satisfactory, you’ll go back and cut two. Do you understand me?” </p><p>Vanille focused on the floor. “Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>“Good. Now, don’t keep me waiting.” </p><p>Lightning watched as she went out of the room and outside through the back door. In a moment she was back carrying a long, thin switch the thickness of her pinky finger. She handed it to Lightning and stood rubbing at her red behind. </p><p>“Bend over the bed with your hands in front of you.” Lightning stood and tested the switch with a whistle. “If you move I’ll start over. You would have had ten strokes, but you’ve earned yourself twenty. Count them.” </p><p>The first lash was immediate. It landed squarely across both cheeks, and Vanille yelped. She rocked her hips, but stayed bent over the bed. </p><p>“Do you want to start over?” </p><p>“One,” Vanille said hastily. </p><p>The next few lashes were measured and even, giving each stroke time to sink in before the next. By ten, Vanille’s legs were trembling and she was crying without reservation. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Vanille cried. </p><p>“I know you are,” Lightning said. “There’s only ten more, and then you’ll be done. I want you to count them, remember?” </p><p>“Yes, ma’m,” she whispered. </p><p>The next lash left a pink line across Vanille’s thighs, and she whimpered. Her fists knotted in the bedsheets. “Eleven!” </p><p>The three after came rapidly, hitting exactly the same line of deepening red, and Vanille howled. </p><p>“What number?” Lighting asked.</p><p>“Fourteen.” Vanille’s voiced was muffled from the tear-stained bedsheets. </p><p>Lightning left no part of Vanille’s ass exposed—the lines were military sharp, and as even as if they had been measured with a ruler. She let Vanille cry for a moment before whipping her hard and brisk. Vanille cried out the last lash and sank to her knees crying. </p><p>Lightning knelt down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. She brushed a strand of hair from Vanille’s face and tucked it behind her ear. “It’s okay, Vanille. It’s over. You did well.” </p><p>Vanille sniffled, and her shoulders heaved. “I’m sorry, Lightning.”</p><p>“I know,” Lightning said gently. “I was worried for you. I don’t want anything to happen to you. We’re a team, and a team sticks together.” She put her arms around Vanille, but hesitated. </p><p>“Is this okay?” Lightning asked. </p><p>Vanille buried her face in Lightning’s shoulder and wrapped her arms tightly around the soldier’s waist. Lightning held her until her shoulders stopped shaking and her breath became steady. There was no fireplace in the bedroom, and it was growing cold. Lighting took off her cape and draped it around Vanille’s shoulders. It was larger than it looked, and the red fabric pooled onto the floor. <br/>“Hey,” Lightning said quietly. “What if we sat on the porch with some coffee? The stars are gorgeous on Pulse, and we can wait until Fang comes home.” </p><p>“Really?” Vanille asked. </p><p>“Really.” Lighting stood up and took Vanille’s hand. “Go wash up, and I’ll get the coffee. That is, if Snow hasn’t drank it all by now.” </p><p>Vanille smiled and wiped her eyes. “Thanks, Lightning. That would be nice.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- If you enjoyed this, like and subscribe -- wait, that's Youtube. Never mind, carry on.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>